


Zoro/F!Reader: Newlyweds

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [51]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by pounded-heart-demon on Tumblr: "Could you write an NSFW scenario for Zoro and his wife on their honeymoon?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 60





	Zoro/F!Reader: Newlyweds

Zoro never knew that sake could taste even better when it was the kind served at his own wedding. He hadn't been that involved in the planning of it all, since that kind of spectacle wasn't really his thing. The one thing he insisted on having was plenty of sake, and the rest of the Straw Hats went all-out to make sure he got his wish; they managed to get twenty large jugs of sake from one of the finest breweries in Wano (whose owners were delighted to fulfill a request to their country's saviors by parting with a few free samples of their product). It was some amazing sake, but mixed in with the taste of alcohol and plum was the sweetness of his woman's--no, his  _ wife's _ lips from when he'd kissed her at the altar a few minutes prior to the start of the real party. 

Drinking with ____ on his lap in that pretty white dress while watching everyone dance and feast and celebrate was fun, but when his wife leaned in to ask if they could go to their room for the evening with a husky lilt to her voice and a suggestive light in her eyes, he was more than happy to retire for the night. He insisted on carrying her to their room, since he was pretty sure that was tradition; he probably should have known that it's traditional to carry the bride in  _ front  _ of him rather than tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of well-dressed potatoes, but hey--it's his wedding, so he can carry his bride however he wants.

____ giggled as Zoro picked her up and made his way to the "SUPERRRR bridal suite" that Franky had set up for them on the Sunny. What was usually a storage room had been changed into a large space with soft romantic lighting, scented vanilla-and-brown-sugar candles, scattered rose petals, and a queen-sized bed for the happy couple to share. Zoro kicked the door behind him to close it and set ____ down onto the bed before making sure the door was locked. Not only that, but he decided to drag one of the leftover barrels in front of it to make sure  _ nobody _ was going to interrupt his and ____'s first night as a married couple. 

____ kicked off her high heels and sighed with relief now that she and Zoro were alone together, spreading her arms and leg out as she sank into the plush mattress. "Ahhh, that's better…" She stretched lazily and glanced at Zoro as he set his three swords against the wall by one side of the bed. Her eyes drifted up and down as she got an eyeful of how well he filled out his tuxedo. He'd opted not to wear a tie and had unbuttoned the first few segments of his shirt; he tended to feel warm after a few drinks, and being confined in a long-sleeved shirt like that would've driven him nuts without  _ some  _ freedom. His exposed neck and chest left ____ with a desire to see even more of his tanned skin in the soft candlelight of the room, and she smiled up at him as she beckoned for him to join her on the bed. "Hey, handsome."

Zoro smirked. "Hey, beautiful."

____ hiked up her dress to reveal the lacy white garter wrapped snugly around one of her thighs, a few inches above her silvery stockings. "So," she teased, "Isn't the groom supposed to take this off with his teeth?"

Zoro shrugged and walked over to the foot of the bed, leaning over ____ before moving his head until his lips brushed her thigh. "Even if it isn't, I'm doing it anyway," he said with a smile." He snagged her garter between his teeth and managed to pull it off of her as she lifted her leg up to help him. He spat out the ring of cloth and moved back onto the bed to wrap one arm around ____ and reach up to grab her clothed breast with his other hand. 

____ bit her lip and tilted her head up to kiss Zoro while running her gloved fingers through his hair. The taste of sake and wedding cake was still on his tongue, and when the two of them pulled away he had a smudged lipstick mark on his mouth. Zoro straddled ____ and wriggled his way out of his suit jacket and started to hastily unbutton his shirt underneath. "You need me to help you take this thing off?" He placed one hand on her chest and traced the sewn pattern of thread on white silk, and ____ moved to sit herself up to start to unhook the back of her dress.

"I've got it," she said with a smirk, struggling for a few seconds as she managed to unfasten the garment. "I've got a feeling you'd get fed up with trying to get it off the right way and just slice it off with one of your swords."

Zoro kicked off his shoes and socks, and slid his belt off of the waistband of his dress pants. "Fair 'nough," he replied with a chuckle. He watched her slide the dress up over her head, and helped pull the last few feet of cloth off of her. When he managed to push the frilly white dress off of the bedspread, his breath hitched when he saw what ____ had been wearing underneath it; a lacy white bra and panties framed her figure perfectly, matching her elegant fingerless wedding gloves and thigh-high stockings. Her hair messily fanned out a bit behind her, and the lingering bit of makeup on her face only intensified her blushing cheeks as she looked up at him. His eyes wandered to the ring on her left hand, a faint glint of gold that shone in the candlelight and stood out against the dark wine color of the bedsheets. "You're…" He groped around in his brain to find the most romantic way to tell her how beautiful she looked right now. "Um...really pretty."

____ laughed and cupped his cheek. "And you're really cute," she replied, smirking as she kissed his jawline and moved her hands down to touch his chest. 

Zoro started to make his way down, running his hands up and down ____'s sides before stopping to hook his fingers around the waistband of her panties. He lowered his head and rested on top of her plush thighs. "Is it tradition to take this off with my teeth too?" His warm breath fanned the exposed skin on her thighs and when he opened his mouth to lick up and down her clothed slit, she let out a small gasp. 

____ reached down to move her panties aside, but Zoro wasn't going to stop teasing her...yet. He quickly moved her hand away and then spread her legs apart as he continued to lick and suck on her clit through the thin fabric. "Ah! Zoro," she whined, rocking her hips upward to goad him into taking things further. "Please, pleaaaase…" 

Zoro granted her wish and gripped her underwear to yank it off of her. Unfortunately he got a bit lost in his excitement; instead of just pulling her underwear off and dragging it down her legs, he accidentally ripped it off of her body completely. "Oh shit," he muttered under his breath. "Sorry, didn't mean to--"

"It's fine honey," she moaned, practically bucking her hips as she reached up to play with her breasts. "Just please, please don't stop…" 

Zoro eagerly dipped his head between her legs again, gripping her thighs as he dove deep into her sweet cunt. He felt her clench and tighten around his tongue as his nose repeatedly rubbed up against her clit. He started to rut against the bed as he felt his hardening cock poking through his underwear and dress pants. When he felt her fingers grip his hair, the smooth metal of her wedding ring and the lace on her fingerless gloves against his scalp made him let out a soft moan. He always lost track of time whenever he was buried between her thighs, but when he finally felt her grinding against his face faster and faster as her moans and cries got louder and more frantic, he knew she was about to cum. 

"Oh God, Zoro, fuck, yes...r-right there, don't stop--oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-GOD, Zoroooo~!" A wave of new juices coated Zoro's tongue as she came, with some of it dribbling down his chin as she spasmed and let out a long lewd moan of his name. The crotch of his underwear was damp with precum, and his cock was painfully hard now. He'd been wanting to feel that pretty mouth of hers around his length before actually "consummating" their marriage, but as he continued to grind against the bed he knew he couldn't wait much longer to feel those tight walls of hers with more than his tongue. 

Before he could manage to pull himself up to align his hips with hers, she reached up and playfully tackled him against the bed. His gold earring jangled and the mattress squeaked underneath him as he bounced a bit from how forcefully she'd jumped on him, but when he saw the view above him he was  _ definitely  _ not about to complain. Stray strands of ____'s hair stuck to her face, and her lips were parted as she panted lightly over him. She leaned down and ran her hands over Zoro's chest, trailing her fingers down to his abdomen and to the small fuzzy green patch above the waistline of his boxers. "As much as I want to feel you inside me," she said, thumbing over the trail of coarse hair above his crotch with a devilish smile on her face, "I've been wanting to suck your cock ever since I walked to the altar and finally saw you in that tuxedo." 

Zoro's face flushed red at her lewd words, and he bit the inside of his cheek as he watched ____ pull down his boxers and then reach around her backside to hastily get rid of her bra. She rested her gloved hand on Zoro's chest and gently circled around one of his nipples, giggling when she saw and felt him shiver underneath her. "Gloves on? Or gloves off?" 

Zoro felt his dick twitch after hearing her question. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed her fingers, playing a bit with the lace around the top of her wrist. "O-on," he said quickly. She nodded and trailed her fingers down his body, moving her head down to flick her tongue over the small slit at the tip of his cock and stroke the base at a slow, gentle pace.

Overwhelmed by the sudden increase in stimulation, Zoro groaned and started to thrust into ____'s hand. "Fuck, fuck, more," he panted desperately, one of his hands flying to the back of her head as he tried to feel more of her mouth around his cock. ____ eagerly gave her husband what he needed and bobbed her head up and down, moaning softly as she felt his fingers grip her hair tightly. The combined sensations of her wet velvety mouth enveloping his length while her lacy gloves, soft fingers, and the cold metal of her wedding ring against the most sensitive areas of skin on his body left him panting as he fucked her mouth like his life depended on it. He thrusted feverishly, feeling his cock repeatedly hit the back of her throat while she did her best not to choke, cumming with a sharp cry when she let out a very muffled whine and dug her fingernails into his hips and the curve of his ass. 

He felt her slowly move her mouth off of him, wiping the lingering pearly drops of his cum off of her chin as she swallowed the rest of it. Zoro's cock had already started to soften, but ____ knew how easy it was for a man of his stamina to get hard again almost immediately; a good thing, considering how warm, aching, and empty her cunt felt as she stared hungrily at him. The two of them locked eyes, and that warmth inside of her became a burning flame. She put herself up into a sitting position, spreading her legs and holding out her arms for Zoro to join her. He rose up and swiftly grabbed her hips, pulling him close to her and letting out a soft moan when he felt her dewy lower lips against his pelvis. Their arms were draped around each other, and even without him inside of her they could feel the heat radiating off of each other's skin. Zoro put his hands back onto her hips and eased her onto his cock, digging his fingernails into her skin as he slowly sheathed himself inside her warm tight walls.

When he finally bottomed out inside of her, they moaned in unison and their half-lidded eyes met once again. "God, you always feel so good inside me," ____ sighed with a breathy chuckle. "I feel like I'm already gonna--"

She trailed off into a moan as Zoro started to thrust inside of her, not as fast as he normally went but much,  _ much  _ deeper thanks to the position they were in. "Aaaah...Fuck, Zoro~!" She leaned her head forward to feverishly kiss her husband, her little whines and mewls of pleasure muffled by his tongue. Zoro growled against her as he sped up his pace, his eyes rolling back a bit as he reached a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Her breasts bounced and jiggled with every movement of his hips, rolling in time with him to feel his cock deeper and deeper inside of her core. 

She pulled her mouth off of his to kiss and nip at his jawline, one of his most sensitive areas. Zoro's hips bucked involuntarily, and he moved even faster as the pressure inside of him built up further and further. ____ ran her fingers through his hair, another trick she knew that easily pushed him over the edge in bed. "Mmm, I'm so close," she purred. "I wanna feel you cum inside me, honey...Fuck, you feel so good."

Zoro shivered and felt goosebumps rise against his skin as she played with his hair and kissed his jawline at the same time. "I'm gonna...fuck, gonna cum soon," he panted. He pounded into her even faster, and the rhythmic sound of his balls slapping against her twitching cunt mixed with their shared sighs and moans. 

"Then cum," ____ cooed, throwing her hips. "Let your wife make you cum, baby…" The pressure inside of her own body built up and she threw her head back as she came once again, riding out her orgasm with wild abandon. After hearing her refer to herself as his wife and feeling her gummy walls tighten even more around his cock like a vice, he reached his own climax. A wave of pleasure washed over him, and he waited until the absolute last second before pulling his cock out of her and feverishly pumping himself with one hand; his cock twitched as he covered ____'s glistening pussy and her midsection, and he used his free hand to rub circles around her swollen clit until her tense and shaking legs stabilized, telling him that her own orgasm had subsided. 

Zoro shuffled around as he carefully handled her limp body like she was made of glass, laying her down all the way onto the mattress and pulling her against his chest. He used one hand to drape the silk blanket over the two of them, and once they were both covered he kissed her earlobe. 

"I can't remember the last time I felt this happy and content and so...loved," she murmured. "Honeymoon sex really is something else." She chuckled, reaching behind her a bit to brush her fingers over Zoro's skin.

Zoro let out a small "Mmm", nuzzling her neck. "It is," he replied. "I always enjoy sex with you, but this is...different." He laced his calloused fingers with hers, tracing the metal of her wedding ring. "Never thought putting on a ring and saying some words could make that big of a difference."

____ nodded slightly, smirking a bit. "Me either," she replied, moving a bit to blow out the candles on her side of the bed. "But I really do love being with my  _ husband _ like this." She lay her head back down and squeezed his hand gently every time she repeated the word 'husband'. "Kissing my husband's lips, tasting my husband's cock, getting fucked to heaven and back by my wonderful  _ husband _ …"

Zoro smiled sleepily and kissed the back of ____'s neck as he drifted off to sleep. "I feel something like that about my wife," he murmured with a yawn. He was too lazy to get up, turn over, and blow out the candle on his side of the bed; he licked two of his fingertips and pinched the flame out, only wincing slightly as he extinguished it. The sound of the ship quietly creaking against the waves lulled the newlyweds to sleep, along with their own soft breaths as they held each other.


End file.
